Florescent Adolescent
by OhItsStephyy
Summary: Ah high school. Keira is stuck here for another year while Jak and a human Daxter move on to College life. Life of experimentation, awkward situations and a new place for Jak to try to fit in with his dark powers. Canon pairings! Detailed summary inside!
1. Authors note

**Florescent Adolescent**

**A totally brief (and very classy) authors' note.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Ah highschool. Keira is stuck here for another year while Jak and Daxter move on to College life. Life of strange experimenting, awkward situations and a new place for Jak to try to fit in with his dark powers. Will the peers of Haven City College accept the young man? Will Jak stay true to him and Keiras awkward relationship, and will Daxter sort out his... New, and very human, urges? Will Jak find his light? Will this author stop asking so many questions?<strong>

Alright guys, this is how it's going down. So, I've been doing a CRAPLOAD of research to find out where I would fit this whole 'high school' and 'university'/'college' situation into the Jak universe. I changed the story from AU, back to regular J&D universe-ness and I may or may not be wrong for doing so, BUT THERE IS NO GOING BACK NOW.

I found (after replaying Jak2-Jak X, watching the 'movie' and countless cut scenes. Won't ever touch TLF, fuck that piece of vomit-fuckedanimationchange-assplug-assbag abortion of a game –no offence-) that all this shit would be really hectic and none of the characters would have time for school. Which is why I considered AU.

But then, I realised that there is a YEAR gap between Jak 3 and Jak X that I could fit this mambo jumbo into. The war between the metal heads and Dark Makers is slowly coming to a halt, and Haven City is being 'rebuilt' after Jak 3, which is where schooling (in my opinion) would come to play. And so (avoiding this story of being AU) I have put this in the time-line between Jak 3 and a bit into Jak X.

And yes, I know what you're thinking ,"OHGOD, NOT ANOTHER STUPID FF ABOUT FANGIRLS AND THEIR DREAM CHARACTERS GOING TO HIGHSCHOOL" this is going to be different. Speaking of fangirls *coughs* OCs…

After searching fanfiction for a Jak and Daxter based high school/university story I have either found (no offense) highschool/university ffs laden with OC's who are mary/gary- sues and the canon characters themselves are somewhat OOC, other than that I found ffs about J&D set in a school situation non-existent.

Also, I DID A CRAPLOAD OF RESEARCH IN ORDER TO SOMEWHAT MAKE THIS SHIT WORK. If you do find plot holes, which I am sure you all will, please let me know, I will thoroughly bleach my brain out. I am sure I will make a steamy shit-hole in the original games plot, which I will simply dismiss and say,"idgaf."

–Breaths in- I will proceed.

The only OC's who'll be in this story will be soulless background characters or professors/teachers who will be killed off. That is why I give you all this; your very own OC death counter –tosses you a black beeping titanium object- that will beep and count how many OCs are killed throughout each chapter.

The feel of this story is the same as the original J&D universe, but with the exception of time for high school and university. There will still be eco, Keira is still trying to become an eco sage, there will be car races, bad guys, explosions, dark eco experimentations, Ashelin is still ruler of Haven City (still wants Jak to lend her a hand), scraps of war end, and WTF IS JAK _THE _MAR confusion. But, the confusing 'YO, MY NAME'S JAK AND I HAVE TRAVELED THROUGH TIME' shit drills holes in my brain and I am willingly avoiding it. Most of the teachers/professors will be Eco Sages, how they got into their timeline is a mystery that I am unwilling to wrack my brain through.

The characters will be the same (with the exceptions of Dax being human –I'll get to that in a sec-) but being portrayed in a school situation. The story will take place in Haven City. The stories that the characters will follow will be my interpretation of how I believe they would act in school, NOT based off of my situations in school or stories from peers (I find a lot of the highschool/university based ffs are laden with personal experiences).

Okay, this will be based when Jak and Dax are 18 and Keira is 17 (she is apparently a year or 'a few years' younger than the two boys. Back in Jak 2, when they met young Samos, Samos had said he didn't have a daughter, while 'the kid' –aka young Jak- was around 2-5. I won't make Keira 13 because it seems very wrong for her young self and Jak to be lemoning in this fanfic. No offense to all you 13 year olds with popped cherries). As for lemon, I'm not going to pussy foot around it; there will be lots. There will be alcohol, frat/sorority parties and crazy shit. Beware. This is why I have made this fic mature. And yes, there will be blood. Of course.

Speaking of Daxter, he will be human. Throughout the first few chapters you will see why (it won't be cool or anything, so do not get your hopes up). I just thought 'Yo guys, it would be kinda coo' having Dax as human in an ff', so I made him human. Don't like it? Suck my thirteen inch non-existent member. Or just picture him as an ottsel, because not reading this fic is not an option. Of course, he becomes ottsel-o-fied by the end (seeing how Jak x he was an ottsel)

Hmmm… I have a feeling I left something out… Ugh… Fuck it, I'll just sum it up point form …

-This story is set in the year break between Jak 3 and Jak X. I have a feeling some of it will spill into Jak X.

-Daxter is human (SOME CRAZY SHIT HAPPENED, AND HOW HE IS TURNED BACK TO OTTSEL ISH NESS YOU WILL FIND OUT)

-Set when Jak and Dax are 18, and Keira is 17

-Lemon, Dark Jak, Light Jak, human Dax, Ashelin and Jak and Keira getting it on. Not in the order/combination, or will it be? LULULUL.

-CRAZY COLLEGE PARTIES D: OOOH GOD, DRUNK EVERYONE.

-Killing off OCs for the lulz

-Location: Haven city

-CANON CANON CANON OMNOMNOMN.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright everyone, I gave you the facts and will be posting up the first chapter very soon. Do not forget to review ALL THE TIME; do not forget to fav ALL THE FUCKING TIME.<strong>

**AGHHHHH –foams at the mouth, roundhouse kicks mary-sue in the face. Dragon stance.-**

**Also, if anyone gets where I got the title from, I will frisk you. Pleasurably. I hope everyone read this…**


	2. Chapter one

**'Florescent Adolescence'  
><strong>"**Chapter one: First day butterflies and white lies."**

**Summary: Ah high school. Keira is stuck here for another year while Jak and Daxter move on to College life. Life of strange experimenting, awkward situations and a new place for Jak to try to fit in with his dark powers. Will the peers of Haven City College accept the young man? Will Jak stay true to him and Keiras awkward relationship, and will Daxter sort out his... New, and very human, urges? Will Jak find his light? Will this author stop asking so many questions?****  
><strong>

OHLULOHGAWD, my second legit fan-fic!

Anyways, the overall feel of the story is the same as the game; There is still eco, and metal heads... Just with an added realistic touch (If the characters went to school.)

***** PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!*****

I've made this fic mature because... Let's face it; school isn't fun without a little experimenting... There will be lemon, drug experimentation, alcohol abuse, and yes, there will be blood.

I do not own anything, except for the occasional 'classmate', 'professor' and/or 'filler' ocs that are either killed off by Dark Jak angst or in the Biology sector of the college. ENJOY :D

* * *

><p>The air was crisp in the city of haven, a sign that summer was beginning to quickly evaporate off its citizens. It was strangely quiet in the otherwise hectic city, which was the result of the new school year. Students were either scurrying along the halls of "Yellow Sage Elementary", "Red eco High" Or "Haven City College".<p>

Nervous red faces stared blankly at their schedules in front of the High school or cool confident older teenagers talked amongst their friends inside of the College. Children clung to their mothers before sheepishly walking into the elementary school.

But, inside the back room of the Naughty Ottsel, something else was going on... Let's watch!

* * *

><p><strong>Daxter<strong>

Daxter had had this dream every night since the 'incident' had happened two weeks ago. He could never fully recall how it happened, but small tidbits of the incident would remind him of the change that had occurred during the summer.

_"Oh my god..."_

_A familiar voice echoed inside of Daxters' head._

_The teen felt like he was going to fall off the face of this very planet, he had to hold onto something. His chest was tight, but he felt at ease, despite his head feeling like it was stuffed with cotton._

_"Wake up Dax, come on…Please."_

_Daxter heard his own voice mumble a plea to let him sleep for five more minutes. He was gripping something soft, something wool. He felt himself wrinkle his nose before feeling a shock of energy._

_Daxter shot upright and opened his eyes,"Jak!" He was breathing hard when he noticed his best buddy was sitting right in front of him._

_Daxter had not seen that expression on Jaks face since they found out the ottsels were actually precursors. _

_Jaks' ocean hued optics were unbelievably shiny, like he was on the brink of crying. The males' lips opened to call Daxters name, his lips wrapping around the letters as everything went in slow motion._

_"Jak. You're trippin' me out." Daxter starred at the blue eyed elf whose mouth was agape. Before Dax could speak again, his friend pulled him into a suffocating hug._

_"I saw you die." _

_Jak spoke in a low voice, almost a whisper as he held his best friend close, "I watched you die, Dax… I watched you die."_

_Daxter blinked as he listened to Jak, a soft chuckle vibrating through his throat, "I'm a freakin' God remember? I'm pretty much invincible."_

_Jak gave him a weak smile as Daxter pulled out of the hug. Something felt off._

_"Anyway... Where am I-" His sentence was cut short when he noticed his paws weren't exactly paws anymore, "Holy ssssshhhi- shhhhhiiitt, Now, I'm definitely tripping out!"_

_Daxter starred at his new human hands, he wiggled his human legs and noticed that at the end of the bed, human toes poked out. _

_The newly reborn Daxter screamed and rolled off the hospital bed._

_"What the fuck?" He fell onto the aluminum floor and starred up at his best friend._

_Jaks' eyes were still wide as Daxter fumbled to stand upright. "Just when I get the pants," Daxter gulped back a chuckle as he turned towards Jak. The red head laughed, "Wait, holy shit, I'm about a foot taller than you!"_

_Jak sighed, trying to act serious as he stifled back a giant smile, "This is serious Dax... They're still examining you." _

_Daxter laughed and pulled Jak into a noogie, "Feeeeear orange lightnin!"_

* * *

><p>Daxter was awoken by his own snoring and quickly sprang upright.<p>

The mirror sitting against his room wall reflected a teenager that Daxter had not seen since he was fifteen. This elf had a wild explosion of red hair, almost orange in color at the root like an ever-growing hot flame.

Upon the males face was a spray of freckles dawning on his porcelain white skin.

The males eyes were a grayish blue as undertones of green that were once hidden throughout the summer began to emerge as the weather changed outside.

Daxter shook himself, the male in the mirror mimicking his actions. He was on the rusty side of this 'being human' thing. He hadn't been one in nearly four years. The red head groaned and stretched forward.

Dax sighed and starred at his reflection again, the reflection blinked its eyes, it licked its' dry lips and gave a very huge fake smile adorned with two buck front teeth.

The eighteen year old stood up and starred at his feet before turning around and shaking his ass in the mirror. No tail.

He did this every morning since he turned human. Wake up, stare at himself, fall, stare again, shake his ass.

Rinse, repeat.

He still was not used to being his new self, though a couple weeks have past.

He still thought this being human thing was a dream, or a nightmare laden with unfamiliarity.

Daxter let his eyes fall upon his alarm clock before grumbling to himself, it was 10:15 A.M and he'll be late for his first day of College. Shit. He knew Jak would be pissed. How did he sleep in so late?  
><em><br>_There was a loud honking noise outside of the building and Daxter groaned as the honking grew more frequent. He quickly pulled a shirt over himself, tripped into some jeans and popped a yakkow milk cookie into his mouth.

Jak was standing against his zoomer, a cigarette propped betwixt his lips, both muscular arms crossed as he starred Daxter down, obviously unimpressed.

Jaks' dark water hued eyes looked dull today, full of stress and something else hidden. His long blond and green hair was dishevelled and a bit on the greasy side. One emerald hued eyebrow was raised as he watched Dax stuff his mouth with the cookie.

Daxter gave Jak an over exaggerated sigh, "Yes your majesty, I will never be late again your majesty," he quipped as he sarcastically bowed towards the blond teen.

The blond shook his head as he hopped into the one passenger grav-zoomer, Dax took a seat behind Jak, squeezing himself in.

Ever since Daxter had changed, the jet board was totally out, for obvious and hilarious reasons.

"Isn't this romantic, sweetcheeks?" Daxter asked with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around the other males waist as Jak took a long drag from his cigarette, letting wisps of smoke trill out from his nostrils ,"Yup. Real nice," he retorted, starting up the zoomer with a loud 'vrrroooom, ahr ahr ahr ARRUUUUUUUUM' as they left.

Jaks smoking habit seemed to present itself after the summer. Dax had a few ideas of why Jak would start smoking. Maybe it was from him and Keiras relationship, fights with Keira, having to save the world, having to make decisions about leading the city, his pops dying, him and Ashlins 'secret' relationship and more fights with Keira. Yadda yadda.

Daxter shook his head as he plucked the cigarette from Jaks mouth. His blue orbs grew wide in disbelief as he watched the cancer stick fly into the distance, leaving a sweet trail of translucent tar filled smoke behind.

"That stuff staaaaaanks," Daxter drawled.

Jak narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he tried to brush off Daxters annoyance. He was obviously not in the 'talking' mood today.

The blond took a left and started to slow the vehicle to a halt, parking outside of Heaven City College.

The college was a towering crimson coloured building, with a giant superstitious looking pond in the front and a fulgid metal sign that read "HAVEN CITY COLLEGE" in bold obnoxious block letters.

Parts of the building were still being repaired and new sections being built, along with the rest of Haven City.

The place looked industrial (despite being almost new), pipes could be heard running under and around the building as giant gears at the back of the building creaked and groaned.

Jak huffed and rummaged in his pocket for another cigarette. Dax watched the teen light the cig and take a long drag from it, letting the comfortable burning sensation fill his lungs full of rat poison and whatever else they filled the stick with. The ginger haired elf shook his head as he starred at the college.

"Shitty morning?" Daxter asked, both orange eyebrows raised, his digits twiddling in his lap as Jak pulled the cigarette from his mouth and exhaled.

He and Jak were always open with each other, and being their first day of college the redhead thought they would have a lot to say. They were supposed to be best friends, and despite being right next to Jak, Daxter felt so far away.

"She didn't even call me. Not once. I was supposed to drop her off to school," Jak muttered, the smoke from the cig wafting heavenward ,"She was gone when I went to her place…"

Dax sighed and shrugged his skinny shoulders, "Ah, you know highschool chicks…All crazy and crap."

Jak shot Daxter a caustic glare as the toxic tobacco mix trilled out from his flared nostrils, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Daxter blinked as he opened the zoomers' passenger door, "Whoa, I was just kiddin'…"

Dark eco plus tobacco was definitely a bad mix.

Dax decided to shut up as Jak continued to 'mean mug' him as he turned around to walk towards the school, swinging his backpack into his left hand to pull out his class schedule.

Jak had been irritable since that end of summer and as much as Daxter loathed the thought of leaving his bffs' side, he liked to let Jak calm down. He assumed Jak would be a lot sweeter since the Light eco thing and that and the fact that Daxter was nose to nose with death two weeks ago.

Alas, Jak being 'blessed' with light eco, the males' darker side seemed to love to come out and 'play' ever since Jak started to get stressed out. Daxter hated seeing Dark Jak, he was an obvious bad influence and Dax liked to avoid Jak in his dark alter ego mode much as possible.

The former ottsel shook his head before starring down at the parchment he was holding. Ever since Ashelin became ruler of the city, education, for _everyone_, became pretty damn important.

Daxter gave the yellow tinted piece of paper another look; he had not been to school since before he had changed into an Ottsel. First off: Sage History 1100 (Whoa, sounded totally mythical and awesome. Not. ), Elven biology 900 (boring), Eco History 100 (why did he choose this class?), and Eco Chemistry Studies 1 (w-what?).

The red head pushed his way into the college, his eyes still on the paper. See, Daxter had this logic; if he took the 'harder'' classes first, then he could get them totally out of the way! Dax smirked to himself, nodding admiringly at his schedule as he nearly walked into a group of tall, generic looking sorority girls.

The girls beamed their pretty white toothed smiles upon Daxter as they handed him pink flyers with big bold writing.

Daxter took the paper they shoved at him without taking his eyes of the sparkly sorority members, a stupid grin plastered on his face. He watched the girls emit bubbly giggles from their pretty pink mouths before bouncing away.

This was going to be a pretty good year.

* * *

><p><strong>Jak<strong>

Jak groaned as he watched the quiet college through half closed eyes.

"I shouldn't have freaked out like that…" He thought as he breathed threw his nostrils, sucking in the tobacco, letting his lungs catch on delightful fire.

Dark Jak stirred in the back of his mind, dancing with the tobacco smoke, intertwining himself with it.

Of course, Daxter knew about Jaks anger issues. And Jak was freaked out from not going to school since the Precursers knew when. If he got_ that _pissed off at Daxter about stupid things, how would he control his 'little anger problem' in school?

Jak felt something vibrate in his back pocket, and quickly jumped up. It was his communicator, Keiras' name flashed on its small black screen. He sighed, as he read the text scrolling on its face. The text flashed on screen, saying that Keira had come home very early and wanted 'to talk' as soon as Jak had finished class.

Jak ran his fingers through his hair as he gave the school another gaze "I'll apologize to him later….' He muttered to himself as he flicked the butt of the cigarette onto the ground and started up the zoomer, leaving the school behind.

* * *

><p>Jak reached Samos's hut, and parked his zoomer right on top of the plants. He'd chuckle at his garden ruining skills later.<p>

The young man could hear a ruckus coming from the back, where Keira had built herself a make-shift garage where she would work on vehicles on her 'down' time.

Jak blinked as he walked towards the back, hearing loud clanking noises as if things were being thrown.

"Ungrateful…. Too smart for this… Fire crotch…."

Both green eyebrows rose inquisitively as he heard Keiras' voice shouting from under the loud banging.

Jak reached the entrance to the garage, rapping his knuckles against the door entrance hoping to get the females attention. At first Keira did not notice, until Jak started to clear his throat loudly.

Keira spun around in a huff to spot Jak, quickly shutting up with whatever she was saying before. Her face was covered in motor grease, and her shoulder length turquoise hair was in a mess.

She whipped whatever gunk that was covering her palms on shorts that Jak had never seen her wear. She straightened out the cropped top that accentuated her statuesque toned stomach.

The female trailed a fist over her cheek in an attempt to whip off the grease before beaming Jak with a forced looking smile.

"Hey, how was your first day?" Keira asked, her crispy voice perking Jak up as he picked up that familiar 'Keira niceness' in it.

"Didn't go…" Jak murmured coolly as he walked towards Keira, wrapping both arms around her waist and bringing her close to his body.

Jak leaned in to kiss her, only to find the kiss landing on her cheek. A faint smile crawled upon Keiras lips as she placed both palms on Jaks chest and slowly pushed him away.

Jak caught that familiar teasing glint in her green eyes as they quickly became serious.

"Hmmm… What did you do then?" Her sweet shining orbs dimed, "Talk to your friend Ashelin?"

Jak blinked, his eyebrows furrowing at the change of tone in her voice, "No?"

Alright… Jak had lied. It was just a white lie. Well, a little more than just a little white lie. Okay it was an outright shameful fib.

Keira studied him with her questioning eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Have I convinced you yet?"<em>

_Jak was being pushed against the wall of an office inside of the Freedom League fortress. _

"_You're making it kinda hard to say no, Ash…" Jak murmured, his voice getting caught in his throat as Ashelin pressed herself against the male, slipping her long fingertips under his familiar blue tunic to place her palms on his warm abdomen. _

_Jaks muscles hardened under Ashelins cool fingertips, making his skin taught around the defined abdominal muscles that blessed his torso. Ashelin let a giggle escape her lips as she pulled the tunic over Jaks head. _

_Skin against skin._

_Jak shivered as the female slid her wet tongue along the teens bottom lip, making it harder and harder for the blond to breathe. _

"_Asheli-"_

_The red head gave Jaks bottom lip a quick suck before talking, "Rule with me Jak" she murmured against his lips. _

_Jak moaned and brought the kiss deeper, his right hand behind Ashelins head, as Ashelins hand grazed the front of his jeans. A sly chuckle vibrated through her throat as she cupped his bulge, giving it a quick squeeze. _

_The two had been sneaking back to the headquarters to fool around ever since their first kiss after Jak had defeated Errol. _

_This also gave Ashelin another opportunity at trying to convince Jak to help her rule Haven City. Like any good dominant female, she bribed him with boobies._

_Ashelin pulled away from the heated kiss only to unzip Jaks jeans. The male sighed and banged his head against the wall he was leaning on, "No… We can't do this, not now." _

_He looked down at her, the females' expression turning quickly from the classic 'mmm, come hither' to 'you've got to be fucking kidding me.'_

_Like Ashelin had got hit by a big cock-blocking truck she starred at Jak wide eyed, "Really?"_

_Jak breathed out the answer after hesitating for a while, remembering to think with his bigger head, "Really."_

_Ashelin gave him a quick glare, pushing Jaks crumbled up shirt against him, "Fine. No play time for Jak then." _

_The blond sighed and grabbed her hand, "I'm not ready. Just… Try to understand."_

_Ashelin turned to him and gave him a very dangerous smile and Jak stuttered out an explanation, "I'm not ready for ruling… Or… Anything else…" He watched her re-zip his zipper before letting her hands drop to her side._

_Ashelin gave Jak a very over exaggerated eye-roll , "I understand. I'm stupid for thinking you were man enough." Her comment hit Jak in the gut harder than the blue balls would later on._

"_Ashelin. I can't look after all these people."_

"_You'll have my help," started the fiery red- head, "Plus, you won't have to go to school."_

_Oh yeah. Shit. Ashelin was making citizens go back to school. It was a bummer, but Jak would rather go through that than lead a plethora of people. _

_Jak pulled his tunic back over his head, flattening it against his body, "I need time, okay." He wished he could explain to Ashelin that he was pumped full of some seriously bad eco and that a Dark eco infused leader sure would not look good on the cities tourist pamphlet._

_Ashelin let out another long sigh, "Alright big boy, whatever you want." She eyed Jak from head to toe wondering what was going on in that thick head of his._

"_Look, I'm starting to… like you."_

_The females eyes locked into his, she wasn't sure if she wanted anything deeper than a potential fuck buddy. Ashelin sucked in air, beginning to explain how Jak was too young this and how it wouldn't work that, when she was abruptly interrupted._

"_I've got a bunch of punks down there near the construction zone that need some roughing up," noted a crispy voice that belonged to a very familiar tattooed faced man, "Whattaya say Jak? Wanna help me take out the trashhh?"_

_Jak threw the male a small smile before shaking his head, "I think I'm okay, Torn."_

_Torn raised an auburn eyebrow at his out of character response before throwing Ashelin a look, "How about you, sweetheart?"_

"_Sure," Ashelin purred, "Besides, I think Jak should get some rest… He's got school tomorrow." She smiled that conniving smile that confused the shit out of Jak. He didn't know whether it pissed him off or got him hot._

"_Alright, I'm out," Jak muttered giving a small nod to both of them as he practically sprinted out of the fortress and started heading back to the Naughty Ottsel. _

_Damn. That was close. _

_If Torn had returned back to base ten minutes before, to spot Jak and Ashelin together like that, shit would hit the fan. If the two were to continue seeing each other like this, they would need a new hide out. _

_All this sneaking around was another giant crap storm waiting to happen. Jak needed to sort things out. Not just his lady problems, but the problems brewing inside of him._

_He still needed to figure all this controlling his Dark side, finding the balance with Light, school and other heroic things. All that, plus his lady problems._

_Should be easy._

_Jak stopped outside of the Naughty Ottsel, digging in his pockets to fish out the key. _

_Tomorrow will be a big day. School started._

* * *

><p>"Jak?"<p>

Jak blinked hard and focused his sight on Keira, "No, haven't talked to her in a while."

Keira shrugged; her soft shoulders moving upwards as she shot him a smile laced with sarcasm, "If you see her, can you please kindly ask her why she put a woman like me in high school?"

The blond stifled a chuckle, "You're seventeen."

"I build cars, Jak," Keiras' brows furrowed as she placed her right hand on her hip.

Jak rubbed his forehead, "I'll talk to her."

Keira smiled, pulling him into a hug. "Thanks Jak," she whispered, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning around, "I have lots of work to do on this zoomer, so I'll see you later. Call me."

She gave Jak another small wave before returning behind the curtains where the zoomer resided.

Jak smiled before turning around and leaving the garage. He let out a giant sigh as he hopped back onto his vehicle and sped away, a sorry feeling eating away at his gut as he rode towards the Naughty Ottsel.

* * *

><p><strong>Keira<strong>

The Aqua haired female found a sink at the far right of her garage and started to wash her hands. Keira did not really need to work on the zoomer lying in the middle of the room; in fact she needed to think.

She cupped her hands before splashing some water onto her face, sighing into her palms.

Yeah, Jak had seemed weirder since he had gotten out of prison, but that was a while ago. But the past couple of weeks he seemed to grow further and further away from Keira. Plus all the fights they've been having…

Okay, sure, their relationship isn't very obvious, but Jak was special to her.

Jak was her _maybe_ boyfriend.

Like, they totally kissed and stuff. Okay, only on the cheek. But still, what friend kisses you on the cheek? Oh! And they totally cuddle. Nothing happens, but there's definitely some intense hugging going on.

Jak hadn't actually asked her out yet, but Keira's been dropping hints and stuff. Plus, she's been doing the 'hard to get' thing that they tell you to do in those magazines.

Maybe Keira was in denial.

She starred at her reflection in the mirror. The grease from the zoomers motor still didn't wash off. Damn.

What was wrong with her? She was a strong, beautiful and independent woman!

Ever since Jak had met Ashelin, the two had been hanging out a lot, maybe even more than Keira and Jak did. That part pissed Keira right off, she knew the guy since she was a baby. Maybe that's why they've been fighting so much?

"Get a clue Keira," She murmured to her reflection.

The truth was she_ loved_ Jak.

Love.

Even though he got himself into crazy situations and pissed her off from time to time. Maybe that was a turn on for Keira? That fleeting moment when you think something else was going to happen, and a different outcome comes to play.

But, the jerk didn't even pick her up this morning. Ugh, his smile made her forget all about that stuff.

Keira grumbled under her breath as she wiped her wet hands on a rag, "Tomorrow he can try again."

Tomorrow.

A full day of high school waits.

* * *

><p><strong>I think, a first chapter with <strong>_**almost**_** lemon is a good chapter. Yeaaaaah, even though 'going to school' wasn't much of it. I hope you guys enjoy! This is just the beginning, please fav and review! –has some 'intense/spooning type/maybe relationship hugs' with all of you-**

**Also, A+ for zoomer sound effects right? AmmIrightpeople?**

**YO, it's currently 3:48 AM OVAR HERRREEE YEAH YEAH. Don't you just love it when you're about to sleep and then there's cool shit on the interwebs and then you have to finish your ff and you're like ohhhh yeee –headlaptop, snores-**


End file.
